Kidnapped?
by outlaw2448
Summary: It's the night before TK's 16th birthday and he gets kidnapped but by whom?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Night visit

It had been a great evening for TK. His 16th birthday was tomorrow, he finally had found enough courage to express his feelings for Kari, and he had just returned home from his brother's, Matt, concert. TK rushed to get ready to bed excited to wake up for tomorrows adventure with friends and family.

Little did he know that as he was falling asleep with Patamon by his side, a shadowy presence was hanging around his apartment. Tk's mom had to work overnight and his brother had dropped him off at his apartment after the concert. TK started to dream of the conversation he and Matt shared on the ride home.

"So, my little brother is turning 16" Matt said.

"Yep, I can't wait" TK said with a nervous chuckle.

"Have you had any thoughts about when you are going to ask Kari out? I see the way you look at her, and the lovey dovey way you stare into outer space as she starts to talk to you. Tai sees it as well and I'm actually surprised he hasn't done anything to scare you away from her, like he has done to Davis."

"What has Tai done to Davis?"

"Well let's see, there was the time back around the beginning of the school year where he dropped Davis in the middle of the woods outside of town in nothing but his boxers, and that was after Davis had just sent Kari a box of chocolates. Tai got to the box first though."

"Really?" asked TK

"Oh yeah, and then Tai saw Davis holding Kari's hand as they were walking home a few weeks ago. Davis was found the next morning tied up to the flag poll at our school wearing a dress."

"I was wondering why he wasn't able to come to the digital world with us! I can't wait to give him hell for that." TK said.

Just then TK thought he heard someone walking around, but as he got up to look around he heard someone or something say "Shhhhh" and then it was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where am I?

When TK woke up he couldn't see because he was blindfolded, couldn't yell because he was gagged, and his hands and feet were tied up. It sounded like he was in the back of a trunk. He wasn't sure how long he had been there but he could see some sunlight. As he started to become aware of his surroundings he felt like his head was going to explode as he could feel the pounding of a headache.

He heard a footsteps and people talking but couldn't make out what they were saying but he thought that it couldn't be good.

How did he end up in this situation, why him and would he be able to see his friends, his family, and especially Kari again. He started to cry. He wasn't sure what to do, he knew those closest to him would be worried, but how would they find him? He thought would they find him alive? As all these thoughts were going through his head, he could hear the voices from earlier more clearly as they entered the car and started it up.

"You made sure he doesn't know anything about what's going on right?" said a male voice.

"Yeah I covered my tracks and she did her job in letting everyone who needs know where to meet him." said a female voice.

As the car moved and the engine cranked up the voices were muffled out by the engine noise. TK wasn't sure who had him, but he did know he wasn't going without a fight when they came to get him out of the trunk.

The car stopped and he heard more of the conversation.

"You call him and tell him we are on our way should be there in the next 15 minutes." said the male voice

"Alright alright I will call him, but when we get there both of you are going to get TK out of the trunk. I don't want him seeing my face if that blindfold falls off. That way he won't know I was apart of this scheme." said the female voice.

TK started to go through a list of people who would kidnap him. He thought of Tai first after his talk with Matt, but Tai was a good friend of his and Tai would never do something like this. Maybe it was one of the 9,000 girls at school who were jealous that TK spent more time with Kari than with anyone of them. Maybe it was a new digimon threat, but how would they know his name he thought? Just then the car and engine stopped and he pretended to still be knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

The trunk opened up, he heard footsteps running up some stairs and another set coming down the stairs.

"So did he see any of you?" said another voice in a whisper

"No, but I'm sure he is probably stiff from being in the trunk for so long." said the other male voice whispering right back.

"Good, TK won't know what hit him. Come on you out of the trunk. You have got a special surprise waiting for you." said the newer male voice in a very aggressive, but laughing tone.

It surprised TK, why would one of the kidnappers be laughing he thought as he was being dragged out of the trunk and onto his feet. Then he was carried on each side of him by the 2 men up the stairs.

He heard a knocking on the door and another person on the other side asked for a password. Where is he TK thought? Is he being dragged into a warehouse like in the movie Reservoir Dogs, are they going to beat him up and take pictures to get his family to pay a ransom?

"The password is open this damn door and let us in. We've got the package." said one of the voices

The door opened up and suddenly TK heard a pop right near his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's YOU?

"SURPRISE. Happy birthday TK!" Screamed a bunch of people as the blindfold was taken off.

After TK recovered from the shock of the pop of a confetti popper right near his face he looked around and saw his digidestined friends and their digimon. Then he noticed people were laughing as Kari snapped a picture of his predicament.

"Man you should have seen your face and how frightened you looked TK." laughed Davis.

"Yeah you also could have dressed for the occasion." Laughed Yolei.

TK looked down and had completely forgotten he was taken out of his apartment in nothing but his boxers. His eyes met Kari as she was doing everything she could from losing control of herself.

Matt came from behind him and wished him a happy birthday but also to rub it in of what an impression he was making for Kari. TK was furious at Matt because it dawned on him that it was Matt and Tai who dragged him from the trunk to the apartment which belonged to Matt and their father, but he couldn't think of who the female was.

"Matt if I wasn't tied up right now I would kill you for embarrassing me!" yelled TK.

Matt and Tai let him free and TK went into Matt's room to get some clothes that he leaves over at Matt's apartment. TK calmed down enough to come back out and only punched Matt and Tai in the arm instead of the face or stomach like he wanted to.

After everything calmed down TK was greeted with hugs from his friends and a few cheek kisses from the likes of the girls. When Sora and Mimi gave him a hug and kiss he could see both Tai and Matt respectively get a little green with envy when they interacted with TK.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I have to say WHAT!

Everyone sat down at a table that was actually cleared off to blow out the birthday candles. After about 10 attempts at getting trick candles to go out and the presents were unwrapped, the group decided to play a little truth or dare.

Since TK was the one having the birthday he was 1st.

"Truth" said TK thinking he wouldn't have to do anything to embarrassing.

"Alright" said Tai "What tell us the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you"

"Can I change that to Dare?" asked TK.

"Sure, just this once." said Matt "I dare you to express your feelings to person you love."

At this point TK was redder than a tomato, but realized he should have known that Matt was going to do something to make him feel uncomfortable playing this game.

TK looked at Kari and took a deep breathe, as Kari was starting to blush and Davis was being held down by Yolei and Ken from attacking TK.

"Kari," TK started as something felt like it was stuck in his throat "we've known each other since we were 8. We've fought and defeated some of the toughest evil digimon out there. We've been through so much together, and if I would have actually thought about sticking with truth instead of doing this dare I wouldn't be doing this in front of everyone." TK stated with a glare at Matt

"I wouldn't feel so uncomfortable doing this, but here it goes." as TK took a deep breath "Kari I love you more than anything in the world and would appreciate it if you felt the same way."

Sora and the other girls giggled, while the boys were holding back Davis and Tai from wanting to rip TK to shreds. Kari blushed but said "Of course I love you TK, but why did it take you so long to tell me? I've known you loved me for a long time you aren't exactly suave about hiding your emotions." TK felt stupid for not making his feeling more hidden.

Alright enough of this dare.

TK picked Tai next.

Tai said truth,"Who's idea was it to kidnap me?" asked TK

"Kari's" Tai said quickly. A pillow went flying through the circle of friends with enough force to knock Tai out.

Matt went next with truth "Who did the kidnapping?" asked Cody

"Kari and I" said Matt. "She waited outside until I was sure TK was ready for transporting"

"Yeah except Matt decided to have this back fire on me and leave TK in his underwear" responded Kari, "Matt got a kick out of me being embarrassed that I made sure he was the one to carry TK down the stairs."

"Well if you had helped I wouldn't have dropped TK on his head. He was fine with the Chloroform sedative. All you had to do was pick him up by either the arms or legs. By the way TK you need to lose weight my back is still hurting from carrying you to the car."

With that the ToD game continued. Davis was dared to share his darkest secret (he always goes to sleep with a teddy bear named snuggles).

Cody was dared to make a phone call to a girl he had a crush on (a girl from his class named Suzy).

Yolei was dared to kiss Ken, and Ken, who hasn't been known to express a lot of emotions amongst the group, was asked to tell the truth on how he felt about Yolei's kiss (he liked it a lot more than he thought he would)

Izzy was dared to let Tai, who had finally woken up, have his laptop for a week; you would have thought Izzy was asked to be killed. Izzy still remembered the last time Tai borrowed a computer and caused it to go blue screen after Tai "accidentally" downloaded a computer virus from a naughty website

Joe was told to tell the truth about why he studies so much (in truth Joe had a secret girlfriend he didn't want anyone to know about, because he thought everyone though him to be boring)

Sora was dared to wear her underwear over her clothes (Judging by everyones expressions you couldn't tell if Sora or Tai was more embarrassed. After all Tai was the one who bought her the underwear she was wearing that day)

Mimi was forced to tell the truth about how Matt expressed his feelings for her (Matt was sleeping during a movie night a few years ago with the other digidestined and talked in his sleep next to Mimi. When he woke she said yes she would go out with Matt.)

Finally it was Kari's turn and she was dared to kiss TK, for 10 seconds with tongue. TK again turned bright red, and fell over from the blood rush. Which was fine for Kari she positioned herself on top of him and kissed him for the full 10 seconds whispered in his ear "I'm happy we did this."

"Me too" TK whispered right back and gave her another quick kiss on the lips.

Tai saw the last kiss and managed to get free of Matt's grasp. He chased TK out of the apartment and into the street screaming "When I get my hands on you Takaishi you will rue the day you even lived!"


	6. Chapter 6

First time I've ever done anything like this. I'm not much of a writer, but after rewatching Digimon Adventure 01 and 02 I realized I really do like these characters.

I guess this is also where I put any disclaimers like the usual "I don't own anything digimon, characters or otherwise."

Let me know what you think.

Also if I do continue to do any more of these fictional stories it will include heavily TK and Kari and go from there. TaKari forever.

I know some of these chapters are short but this was suppose to be more of a short story than some of these other great long arching stories.


End file.
